What a Surprise
by MeliGurlJO
Summary: What if Abby was pregnant, and nobody knew, not even herself. Carter and Kem live in Chicago where Kem is 7 months pregnant and Susan is also 7 months pregnant. Takes place in May of 2004 (season 10 finale), where Abby is still a med.-student.
1. Surprise, Surprise

Title: What a Surprise Author: Meli Spoilers: Um seasons 9 and 10 Summary: What if Abby was pregnant, and nobody knew, not even herself. Carter and Kem live in Chicago where Kem is 7 months pregnant and Susan is also 7 months pregnant. Takes place in May of 2004 (season 10 finale), where Abby is still a med.-student. Disclaimer: I wish I owned ER, but I don't. We all know that it was Michael Crichton's idea, and not mine. But if I could, I'd steal Carter or Luka and make them my sex slaves. Rating: PG-13 for adult language  
  
County General Hospital Chicago May 2004  
  
"Abby, we need your help in exam three." Abby looked down the hall where Susan was and walked over, holding her back. She'd gained weight the past couple of months, but nobody noticed but herself. However Susan did notice the back holding. "You okay?"  
  
"Yea," Abby replied, rubbing her back. "I've just had the strangest back pains the past few hours."  
  
"What do you mean?" Susan asked, sounding truly concerned and quite curious of her friend.  
  
"You know what, it's not important," Abby said, walking into exam three where a patient was restrained to the bed. Susan handed Abby the chart. "So, Mr.." Abby looked at the chart. "...Cantrell, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Screw you, bitch," Mr. Cantrell spat.  
  
"No thank you," Abby replied, smirking. "Now, are you going to tell me what is wrong?"  
  
"Go to hell, whore." Abby thought she wasn't going to get anywhere with him, so she handed the chart back to Susan. "Call security. Tell them he is being uncooperative, and that he should be taken to jail."  
  
Abby was making her way out of the room and Susan was picking up the phone when Mr. Cantrell got rather fearful and cried, "wait!"  
  
Abby turned, facing Mr. Cantrell. Susan put the phone back on the hook when he started to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm just...afraid of doctors. I'll be cooperative."  
  
"But I thought I was a bitch and whore," Abby replied briskly.  
  
"I'm an ass," he replied.  
  
"Okay then, we'll start with a couple of ouch," Abby grabbed her stomach.  
  
"Are you okay?" Susan asked, worry evident in her voice.  
  
Abby stood up and flashed a fake smile. "I'm fine. Chuny," she said to Chuny who just entered. "Order a CBC, chem7, lytes and a tox screen."  
  
"Okay," Chuny replied in her accented voice. "Anything else?"  
  
"Um...call for a psyche consult," Abby replied, feeling as if she wasn't up for the task of talking right now.  
  
"But I thought you were going to talk to me?" Mr. Cantrell replied, getting angry.  
  
"I can't, I have some...paperwork to finish," Abby lied. "Would you feel better if Susan talked to you?"  
  
"I guess," he replied, reluctantly.  
  
"Susan, can you stay with him and Chuny, cancel psyche," Abby said, not waiting to hear their disapproval, she ran out of exam three, down the hall into the ladies room. Leaning against the sink, Abby scrunched her face in pain as her stomach let off another pain. She breathed in and out before composing herself and exiting the restroom. As soon as she stepped out, Luka caught sight of her.  
  
"Abby, trauma coming in. GSW to the chest, and we need a hand," Luka said, not asked. Abby sighed and headed for trauma one where a man was being moved to the gurney, screaming in pain. Abby went in and stood across from Luka, taking her stethoscope and listening to his chest.  
  
"Diminished breath sounds on the left, fluid on the right," she replied. "Call for a...ouch."  
  
"You okay?" Luka asked.  
  
"Yes," Abby replied in labored breath. "Call for a...ouch, damnit."  
  
"Abby," Chuny said in a surprised voice and Abby followed Chuny's gaze to the floor where Abby now stood in a puddle of water.  
  
"What the hell?" Abby questioned out loud, before doubling over in pain. Chuny grabbed her before she hit the floor.  
  
"Get her a gurney," Luka said before turning back to the patient. Lydia ran out of the room as Chuny led Abby out of trauma one where they both fell to the floor.  
  
"Abby, take deep breaths," Chuny said. "I didn't know you were pregnant."  
  
Abby's eyes widened at what Chuny said. "I'm not."  
  
"What?" Chuny asked, surprised. "Abby, your water just broke, you're in active labor."  
  
Two orderlies' came down the hall with a gurney and helped lift Abby up on the gurney.  
  
"Oh my god," Abby groaned as they reached trauma two. Susan and Kerry came in and eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Abby," Susan's hand went to her mouth. "You're in labor?"  
  
"Apparently," Abby replied. "I didn't know I was even pregnant."  
  
"How did you not know?" Kerry asked, lifting Abby's shirt and feeling her stomach while Susan cut of Abby's pants, put her in a gown and checked her cervix. They covered her with a blanket.  
  
"No symptoms," Abby said, scrunching her face up as she breathed in and out. Then she screamed. "Get it out, get it out."  
  
"Abby, you're dilated eight centimeters," Susan replied. "80% afaced. Whose is it?"  
  
"What?" Abby asked, sweating and breathing deeply. Chuny and Lydia were checking the fetal monitor and dabbing a cloth on her face.  
  
"Whose baby are you giving birth to?" Lydia rephrased.  
  
Abby thought back. She'd been in med school since November, and hadn't had sex the whole time. The last time she'd even had sex was... "Oh my god."  
  
"What?" the two nurses and doctors all asked in unison.  
  
"It's Carter's."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
RING RING  
  
"Carter residence," Carter said, picking up the phone and speaking into the receiver."  
  
"Carter," said a very feminine voice that Carter recognized immediately.  
  
"Susan," Carter replied. "What is it?"  
  
"We need you at the hospital and please, do not bring Kem." Carter had a funny feeling about this.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just do it," Susan screamed before hanging up. But before she slung down the phone, Carter heard a very familiar voice scream out in agony.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He's coming," Susan replied, very sure that he'd be here in a matter of minutes. Abby was laying back on the gurney, her face red and full of pain. "How are you?"  
  
"How do you think I am?" Abby screamed before beginning to cry. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Susan said, rubbing Abby's head with a cloth as Lydia and Chuny were attending the machines. "Abby, how could you not know?"  
  
"I don't know," Abby said, as Kerry checked her cervix. Abby's faced scrunched in pain.  
  
"9 centimeters, still 80% afaced," Kerry replied. "Anybody else we can call?"  
  
"No," Abby replied as the doors swung open.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's part one. Please review. 


	2. She didn't Know

"Hey Carter," Abby replied. Carter walked over to where Susan sat.  
  
"You're having a baby?" Carter asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, funny thing to know? I didn't know I was pregnant," Abby replied, leaning up as another contraction hit her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, fucking hilarious huh?" Abby screamed and took a deep breath. "Another fucked up thing, it's your baby."  
  
"WHAT?" Carter screamed loud enough to be heard over the whole hospital.  
  
Abby screamed as Susan got up and checked her cervix again. "Abby you're 10 centimeters now and fully afaced. You need to start pushing."  
  
"Oh god," Abby replied as Chuny sat next to Abby and grabbed her hands and propped her up. Lydia got the baby bed ready and Kerry checked the machines as Susan got ready with a blanket and utensils. "Carter, get out."  
  
"Why?" Carter asked. "I want to be here."  
  
"Carter, you don't need to see her. I know it's your child, but your not dating," Kerry replied. "Please wait outside."  
  
They turned the gurney away from the door as Carter left reluctantly.  
  
"Okay Abby, push," Susan said as Abby scrunched her face in pain.  
  
"This fucking hurts," Abby screamed, pushing as hard as she could.  
  
"Okay, you're crowning," Susan said. "One more big push." Abby pushed as Susan felt the body of the baby beginning to come out. "Okay, relax."  
  
Abby fell to the bed as Susan clipped the umbilical cord. Then Abby heard the most amazing sound ever...her baby's first cry.  
  
"It's a girl," Susan said happily, wrapping her up and handing her to Abby. Abby smiled so wide as Chuny, Lydia, Susan and Kerry gathered around her.  
  
"Oh my god," Abby cried. "How can you love someone this much you just met?"  
  
"I know," Kerry replied. "That's how I felt when Henry was born."  
  
"What are you going to name her?" Chuny asked.  
  
"Um...oh my god, I don't know. Um...well I want her middle name to be Suzanne," Abby replied, as tears sprang to both her and Susan's eyes. "And, I guess her first name will Nessa, after my grandmother, so Nessa Suzanne Carter." Everyone smiled down at little Ness as Sam entered.  
  
"Carter sent me in," she replied, walking over to the other side of the room. "Abby?"  
  
"Hey," she smiled weakly. "I had a baby."  
  
"I see," Sam said, gawking.  
  
"Her name's Nessa Suzanne Carter," replied Susan, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.  
  
"She's adorable," Sam said, touching the baby. "Hi Nessie Sue."  
  
Everyone laughed as Sam stood back up from leaning to see the baby. "Should I bring Carter in?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Abby replied, not taking her eyes off of her daughter. She heard the doors swing open and few seconds later heard it again.  
  
"Meet your daughter, Carter," Kerry replied.  
  
"Oh my god," Carter replied. "She's adorable."  
  
"Wanna know her name?" Abby asked.  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
"Nessa Suzanne...Carter," Abby replied. At that moment, Carter felt the urge to kiss Abby but knew he couldn't, so he gave his new found daughter and peck on her forehead. Then a thought hit him—How was he going to tell Kem?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's part two. Hope you're enjoying it. 


End file.
